Armed Guard
Armed Guards are staff of the prison in charge of keeping the most troublesome prisoners in line. They require an Armoury, in which each guard needs a weapons locker, and are far better equipped to prevent escapes and deadly riots. Armed Guards were introduced in Alpha 17 as a means to further suppress prisoners. Armed Guards start with only Shotguns, and will shoot to kill if given the order during prisoner unrest. They will shout warnings at prisoners who are rebelling. They may be equipped with tazers (non lethal) and body armor (more health) through research. Armed guards may only be assigned to patrol routes and not deployed to wander in rooms. They also perform none of the routine tasks that normal guards do so they will not open doors for anyone else, they do not escort prisoners and they do not monitor cameras or door controls. If you do not assign them a patrol route they will stand around doing nothing because they do not perform any of the other tasks normal guards do. Extra armed guards not on patrol will stand around the armory to rest and will swap out with tired armed guards on patrol. Guards equipped with tazers can end prisoner fights faster and without resorting to lethal force as often. A tazer fired by an Armed Guard has a 70% accuracy rate. Any ranged weapons other than tazers fired by an Armed Guard has a 90% accuracy rate. As of Alpha 30, when an armed guard fires a shotgun, the maximum range for prisoners to surrender has reduced from 6 squares to 4 squares, and a maximum of 10 prisoners will surrender per gunshot. Bureaucracy Upgrades Deployment ($1000) * The 'Deployment' program unlocks the deployment view in the main toolbar, and allows you to assign guards to the sectors of your Prison. As of alpha 28, the deployment view is also used to be able to assign more guards to a sector of your prison during a certain time period. Patrols ($1000) * The 'Patrols' program allows you to create patrol routes around crucial parts of your prison (e.g. the perimeter), and assign guards to those patrol routes. Tazers ($1000) * The 'Tazers' program allows your armed guards to carry tazers, a single-shot weapon that will render most targets unconscious for a set amount of time. Tazers can be fired once before they need a full hour to recharge. Tazer costs are separate from the armed guard hire cost, with each tazer costing $400. This will have to be paid once the guard is hired. Tazers can be found in the weapons rack in your armoury. Armoury needs to be unlocked first. For regular guards, they need to go to a class taught by the chief to use tasers. Body Armour ($1000) * The 'Body Armour' program equips all your armed guards, normal guards, and dog handlers with body armour. This helps absorb 50% damage. However, it will make your guards 30% slower. Body armour costs are separate from the guard hire cost, with each set of armour costing $100. The 'Armoury' needs to be unlocked first. Tips & Tricks *Armed Guards add the "Suppressed" status effect to prisoners around them. This affects all prisoners around the Armed Guard, even if there is a wall between prisoner and Armed Guard. As such, they are useful for calming down unrest before a larger riot begins. * If prisoners are too heavily suppressed they will not show interest in classes or therapy.' Balanced use of armed guards is needed'. Too many and your prisoners will be overly suppressed . So use them sparingly and only in areas most prone to riots where prisoners need to see an armed patrol to keep them in line. *However, Armed Guards also increase the overall danger level of the prison. * Armed Guards are useless for the day to day tasks that normal guards must perform: moving prisoners, opening doors, monitoring cameras, etc. *Armed Guards will drop shotguns if they are killed. These are extremely dangerous, do not let your prisoners get a hold of them! * Prisoners will attempt to raid your Armoury during escapes and deadly riots. * Armed Guards are really useful for: ** Riots: They are also the only ones who are able to enter areas captured by rioters (red areas), except for the Riot Guard. ** Handle High Risk Prisoners by suppressing them. ** Perimeter patrols to stop escaping prisoners. * Pressing the red "Weapons Free" button in the bottom right corner allows ALL Armed Guards to shoot on sight. *Armed Guards WILL shoot a prisoner regardless of "Weapons Free" IF: ** If the prisoner is attacking a Staff Member. ** If the Armed Guard fears for his life. * Armed Guards will sometimes just shout warnings instead of using a lethal weapon. Low risk are more likely to surrender than high risk or medium risk. * You can select an armed guard (left click) and then right click a location to order them to run there. This is sometimes the only way you can get them to act as backup to nearby fights that are not in their direct line of sight. Mods * There is a mod where you can equip the Armed Guards with an Assault Rifle, instead of the standard Shotgun. * The assault rifle can only be used by the National Guard in the vanilla version. Category:NPC Category:Guards Категория:Персонал